The House Of The Rising Sun
Die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu und schon stand er im Schnee. Er hörte noch den Jazz und roch noch die modrige Luft, die aus der Kneipe herausströmte. Er stellte seinen Kragen hoch und lief los. Die kalte Luft schlug ihm ins Gesicht und er ging los, dem Sturm entgegen. Er lief durch die dunklen Gassen New Orleans, es war keine gute Zeit. Weder für ihn, noch für die Stadt. Im Zuge der Prohibition verschwanden immer mehr Bars, Kneipen und kleine Gasthöfe, in denen man sich vor wenigen Wochen noch für wenige Dollar hemmungslos besaufen konnte. Das hatte er immer besonders geliebt, auch wenn es ihn in den Ruin getrieben hatte. Seine Frau war weg, mit ihr die Kinder und das Geld. Auch wenn man es als alleinerziehende Mutter nicht leicht hatte, es schien der dummen Kuh besser zu gefallen als mit ihm zusammenzuwohnen. Er wusste nicht wohin er ging, er stromerte durch die kleinsten Gassen und breitesten Straßen, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Sinn. Etwas, das ihm den Lebensmut zurückgeben würde. Der Schnee wurde immer dichter, die Kälte schlich sich durch seine Beine, doch er merkte es gar nicht richtig. Er steuerte durch die Stadt, wie von einer fremden Macht gezogen, unfähig sein Tun zu hinterfragen. Mittlerweile befand er sich in einem Bezirk, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Hier waren die Häuser sauberer, die Menschen schienen allgemein gepflegter und fröhlicher. Er wollte sie genauer ansehen, doch er konnte es nicht. Er wollte die schönen Häuser der Kolonialzeit sehen, die aufwendig gekleideten Menschen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Kurz fühlte er sich, als würde er wie an einem warmen Sommertag durch das French Quarter flanieren, doch die Gegend hätte er erkannt. Diese Straße hier war ganz anders und irgendwie doch so gleich. Er lief immer weiter, die Gebäude wurden prächtiger und der Weg sah gepflegter aus. In den Gärten und Blumenkästen erblühten die buntesten Blumen und nirgendwo lag nur eine Flocke Schnee, obwohl das weiße Glück noch immer durch die finstere Nacht hindurch fiel, welche hier gar nicht so finster wirkte. Nachdem er eine Weile gegangen war, unfähig um zu sagen ob es nur Minuten oder Tage gelaufen war, spürte er, wie diese fremde Kraft immer mehr an ihm zu ziehen schien, sie zerrte ihn regelrecht. Wieder veränderte sich das Viertel, die Straße wurde langsam immer verfallener, älter und hässlicher. Auch sah man nun keine Menschen mehr auf den Straßen, nur ab und zu sah er ein bleiches Gesicht durch die fahlen Vorhänge spähen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Gasse und er stand auf einem ovalen Platz, der zwar gepflegt war, doch die Häuser um ihn herum waren nichts mehr als bloße Ruinen. Doch auf der anderen Seite stand zwischen all diesen ausgebrannten Bruchbuden das prächtigste Haus, das je ein Mensch erblickt hatte. Jeder Kaiser oder König wäre bei seinem Anblick erblasst und vor Neid zerfahren. Und nun war es keine unbekannte Kraft die ihn zog, nein, jetzt war es seine eigene Neugier. Langsam schritt er auf das marmorne Eingangstor zu, voller Ehrfurcht vor dem puren Glanz dieses Bollwerks, durch das eine ganze Armee gepasst hätte. Viel schneller als er dachte stand er vor dem monumentalen Eisentor, das in all der Pracht fehl am Platz wirkte, von ihm ging eine merkwürdige Aura aus, als hätte man es direkt in der Hölle geschmiedet. Er wusste nun nicht mehr was er tun sollte. War er all den Weg gegangen, nur um vor verschlossenen Toren zu stehen? Mutlos stieß er trotzdem kurz gegen das Tor und zu seiner großen Überraschung schwang es ohne Weiteres auf. Er schlich vorsichtig und ehrfürchtig über den steinernen Weg, quer hindurch durch einen dunklen, aber schönen Garten. Er kam zu einer Tür aus massivem Eichenholz, doch auch diese öffnete sich problemlos, und so betrat er die größte Halle, die die Welt je gesehen hatte. Sie war so groß, dass die Geräusche seiner Schritte gar nicht weit genug hallten, um ein Echo zu erzeugen. Erhellt wurde der Raum durch unzählige Feuerstellen, die scheinbar willkürlich verteilt waren, aber doch so gut, dass sie alles perfekt ausleuchteten. Und in der Mitte dieses Monuments stand eine massive Treppe, die bis zur, für ihn nicht einmal sichtbaren, Decke führte. Nun wieder zog ihn diese Kraft und ohne alle Hemmungen und alle Bewunderung, die er bis jetzt gehabt hatte, stürmte er die Treppe hinauf, so hoch, als würde er direkt zu den Pforten des Himmels laufen. Je höher er kam, desto finsterer wurde es, es befanden sich kaum noch Fackeln an der Treppe, und so konnte er nur noch mit Müh und Not die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen. Schließlich, nachdem er die Höhe des höchsten Berges bei Weitem überstiegen hatte, stieß er auf die dritte und letzte Tür. In der Finsternis vor ihr gelang es ihm nur mit großer Anstrengung, die Inschrift auf ihr zu erspähen: "Tritt ein ins Haus der aufgehenden Sonne" Wieder lehnte er sich gegen das starke Tor und auch dieses Mal gab es ohne Weiteres nach. Gleißendes Licht strömte aus dem Inneren und blendete ihn, ließ ihn mehr in den Raum taumeln als gehen. Er befand sich in einer großen Halle, leer bis auf einen Stuhl am anderen Ende des Saals. Alle Seiten waren verglast, und obwohl er für einen Menschen unbegreifliche Höhen überwunden hatte, blickte er lediglich über die Stadt, als hätte er einen ganz normalen Kirchturm bestiegen. Nachdem er sich eine Weile umgesehen hatte, merkte er, dass auf dem Stuhl, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht, jemand saß. Obwohl er sich völlig ruhig verhalten hatte, erhob sich der Mann vom Stuhl langsam und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er war ein großer, hagerer und uralter Mann, der sich nun langsam auf ihn zubewegte. Er trug eine Art graue Robe, die seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte und sein wallendes, sturmgraues Haar wuchs dicht auf seinem Kopf, als müsse es etwas verbergen, fiel dann wie in Strömen von seinem hohen Haupt bis zu seiner Hüfte und umrahmte sein Gesicht, um dann als Bart genau so tief zu fallen. In seinen stechend blauen Augen spiegelte sich vollkommene Ruhe, zugleich aber auch große Verzweiflung. Langsam schritt er durch die gigantische Halle auf den Neuankömmling zu, beinahe lautlos glitt er über den polierten Mamorboden. "Es war der Ruin vieler armer Menschen", donnerte der Alte ihm ohne jede Vorwarnung entgegen. "Bitte was?", fragte er völlig verwirrt, doch ihm wurde keine Beachtung geschenkt. Der hagere Greis hatte schon fast die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt, da rief er: "Mütter, sagt euren Kindern, nicht zu tun, was er tat, er gab sein Leben der Sünde, und endete im Haus der aufgehenden Sonne." Nun war der Mann weniger verwirrt, sondern viel mehr ängstlich. Es war nicht der Text, den er gerade gehört hatte, er realisierte gar nicht, dass es sich auf ihn bezog, es war auch nicht die seltsame Melodie, mit der es vorgetragen wurde, nein, es war der Alte selbst, der eine finstere Aura ausstrahlte. Nun, da er näher herangekommen war, konnte der Ankömmling die tiefen Falten in seinem Gesicht sehen, die verdreckten Finger, die seltsamen schwarzen Verfärbungen im langen Bart des Greises, doch vor allem sah er die beiden Huckel auf dem Kopf, die das graue, verfilzte Haar mühsam zu verdecken versuchte. Denn dort, wo seine Haarpracht nicht ausreichte, sah man kahle Stellen aufblitzen, vom Aussehen her in einem reinen, glänzenden Schwarz gehalten. So wie er gerade noch prächtig und beeindruckend gewirkt hatte, so wirkte er jetzt heruntergekommen und beängstigend. Und er kam immer näher. "So gehe ich nach New Orleans, um meine Kette zu tragen und meine Schuld zu begleichen", rief er wieder, diesmal, anders als zuvor, man konnte aber eine deutliche Emotion in seiner Stimme ausmachen: Wut. Er war nun keine zehn Meter mehr entfernt und seine gesamte Scheußlichkeit war nun sichtbar. Er sah nicht mehr aus wie ein gütiger alter Mann, er sah aus wie ein groteskes Zerrbild eines einst mächtigen und strahlenden Engels, als wäre er geradewegs aus dem Himmel gefallen. Mittlerweile waren die Faszination und Neugier des Mannes purer Angst gewichen. Er wusste nicht, was dieser Fremde mit ihm vorhatte, aber es war ganz gewiss nichts Gutes. Auch fragte er sich jetzt zum ersten Mal, warum er eigentlich hier her gekommen war? Was wollte er hier? Als der finstere Alte keine acht Schritte mehr entfernt war, schrie alles im Mann danach, sich umzudrehen und wegzulaufen, doch so sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte es nicht. Dieses uralte Wesen hatte ihn in seinem Bann. "Seit Jahrhunderten sitze ich nun schon hier, ich war hier, bevor diese Stadt begann zu existieren und ich werde hier sein, wenn sie Vergangenheit ist. Ich baute den höchsten Turm, hinaus aus dem Elend dieses Lochs, doch egal wie hoch ich gehe, ich komme nicht höher als die Höhe seines Symbols. Nicht höher als eine vermaledeite Kirche komme ich. Und nun sitze ich hier, der Gefallene, der Verbannte, in dieser Halle und warte darauf, dass mir verziehen wird, während ich alles Verkommene und Schlechte von dieser Welt tilge", sprach das Wesen nun, nachdem es sich direkt vor dem Mann aufgebaut hatte. "Hier sehe ich die Sonne aufgehen, als Zeichen für jeden Tag neuer Qual. Aber das alles muss dich nun nicht mehr interessieren." Daraufhin wurde es still, der Mann ahnte nicht einmal, was man ihm gerade prophezeit hatte, und dieses finstere Etwas begann zu lächeln. Dann, mit der Schnelligkeit einer Schlange beim Zubeißen, durchtrennte es seine Kehle, riss ihm den Kopf vom Leibe und schwenkte ihn durch die Luft, während der restliche Körper in sich zusammensackte. Und dann, kurz bevor er sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte, malte er noch schwungvoll mit dem Blut seines Opfers den Namen auf den Boden, vor dem sich alle Welt fürchtete. Seinen Namen. Lucifer. "There is a house in New Orleans They call the Rising Sun And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy And God I know I'm one" von Duschvorhang Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende